


Photograph

by madsinwonderland



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bughead Children, Domestic Bughead, F/M, Fluff, One shots that are all linked, Photographs, dad jughead, mom betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Betty and Jughead sit down with their children to look through a photo album, digging up some pain, but also happiness.





	1. The fight

It had been a long few weeks. Jughead had worked long nights for a week straight, only seeing the kids when they were tucked into bed, asleep. He missed the sound of his children’s feet, and he hated admitting it, but even the sound of arguing amongst the young children was starting to sound better than absolute quiet. 

Betty too had been busy. She has to keep herself locked away in the study to get articles written for an entertainment blog. It wasn’t until they were called to the Principal’s office about their son did they realise that they needed to take a break. 

“What did they say on the phone?” Jughead’s leg was shaking uncontrollably, and it wasn’t until Betty gently placed her hand on his knee did he calm down. 

“All they told me was that there was a fight, and that Jett was involved. They didn’t tell me anything else.” Betty’s voice was shaking. 

“Mr and Mrs Jones?” A voice boomed. Betty and Jughead turned their heads to the door to see the Principal standing at the door with his arms crossed. He was angry, and it answered a lot of the questions that Betty and Jughead had. They followed him inside and sat in the chairs, which their son was already sitting in. Jett was holding a wet cloth to his face, and his lip was bleeding. A black eye was forming around his left eye. 

“Jett!” Betty exclaimed. “What happened? My poor baby!”

“Your son was involved in a fight this afternoon.” The Principal began. 

“Well, what happened? Who started it?” Jughead interrupted. 

“Jett threw the first punch, his teacher reported.” The Principal continued. 

“No. That’s impossible. There’s no way that Jett punched someone without it being self defence.” Betty insisted. “Who did he punch?”

“Logan Fogarty.” 

“Of course he punched Fang’s kid.” Jughead groaned. His relationship with Fang’s was strained after he handed over the Serpents to Jellybean when he and Betty got married, instead of handing the Serpents to Sweet Pea.

“I didn’t just punch him out of no where.” The nine year old piped up. 

“There’s no excuse for violence.” Betty shook her head. 

“But he said you guys were going to split up because Jellybean is picking Delilah and me up from school all the time.” He mumbled. Jughead sighed. Fangs and his girlfriend were going through a messy break up, and clearly it was rubbing off on Logan. 

“Buddy, we’re not going to split up.” Jughead said patiently. “We’ve just been busy at work. Your mom and I love each other very much.”

“This seems more like a family matter, so I’m going to finish things up here so you can go home.” The Principal cleared his throat. “Jett will need to write Logan an apology letter, and will be required to stay inside with his teacher at recess for the rest of the week.” 

Betty and Jughead said goodbye to the Principal, agreeing with Jett’s punishment. They picked up their daughter, Delilah, from the playground who was being watched by Veronica. They stopped by Alice’s house to pick up their other daughter, Stella, who was still to young for day care. Delilah, who was in the first grade, was oblivious to what happened and skipped into the house. Jett hadn’t said a word since the encounter with the Principal. Betty laid Stella down for a nap, and Jugheas set up Delilah with a snack and some drawing.

Betty and Jughead both sat down with Jett to see what the matter was. 

“Why did you get so angry about it Jett?” Jughead asked him. 

“Because you’re both working and you don’t see each other anymore. Logan said that’s what his parents were doing.” Jett whispered. 

“What’s happening with Logan’s parents is very scary, but very different with what’s happening with us. You’re dad and I are very busy with work. And we’re sorry that we haven’t been around. It’s been hard hasn’t it?” Betty said gently. 

“Why don’t we do something as a family?” Jughead decided. “Why don’t you pick something that we can all do together.”

Jett was silent for a moment. 

“I want to look at photos!” Jett announced. Jett’s favourite activity to do on a rainy day was to look through photo albums and listen to the story’s behind each photo. 

Betty and Jughead gathered Delilah and Jett around the coffee table, Betty and Jughead’s favourite photo album was in front of them. 

The photo album was leather, but the leather was scratched and faded from years of love and enjoyment. 

They opened the first page, and Jett immediately pointed to the first photo. 

“What’s that one?”


	2. It's a boy!

They opened the first page, and Jett immediately pointed to the first photo.

“What’s that one?”

It was a photo of Jughead holding a baby.

“That’s you Jett, that’s the day you were born.”

_ **It had been a long day. Betty had been aching all day. Jughead was beginning dinner, but she wasn’t hungry. He placed a plate of pasta in front of her, but the idea of eating made her want to be sick. In fact, she hadn’t eaten since breakfast.** _

_ _

_ **“I’m not hungry Jug, I’m sorry.” She sighed.** _

_ _

_ **“You’ve barely eaten today. Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?” Jughead asked, panicked.** _

_ _

_ **“I’m fine, I promise. I’m think I just need take a nap.” Betty struggled to get out of her chair, and she waddled down the hall. She couldn’t wait to not be pregnant anymore. She climbed onto the bed and rolled onto her side. As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt gushing between her legs. She sat up to see the bed soaked with water.** _

_ _

_ **“Jughead! Jughead!” Betty shouted. Jughead came running down the hall and almost slipped when he reached the door.** _

_ _

_ **“Are you okay? What happened?” He asked her.** _

_ _

_ **“I think my water just broke.” Betty whispered. Jughead began to feel light headed and dizzy.** _

_ _

_ **“We’ve got to get you to the hospital.” He said frantically. Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand tightly, the contractions had begun.** _

_ _

_ **“We can’t go until the contractions are only a few minutes apart.” Betty whimpered after the contraction. “We have to wait here.”** _

_ _

_ **Jughead ran around, trying to finish getting things for the hospital bag.** _

_ _

_ **“Call Veronica. I need her.” Betty murmured. Veronica picked up on the first ring.** _

_ _

_ **“Betty’s in labour.” Jughead said before Veronica could even say hello. Veronica was knocking on the door less than 10 minutes later. Archie was behind her.** _

_ _

_ **“V, I’m so glad you’re here.” She exclaimed.** _

_ _

_ **“What about Jughead?” Veronica laughed.** _

_ _

_ **“No he keeps freaking out, and he’s freaking me out. Fuck!” Betty was clutching the duvet in her hands and was twirling it in her fists.** _

_ _

_ **“Okay, Archie and Jughead, I’ll stay in here and time her contractions, you go pack the bag and do whatever else needs to be done.” Veronica waved them away. Jughead didn’t want to leave Betty. He didn’t mean to be scaring her. Jughead sat on the couch and dropped his head in his hands.** _

_ _

_ **“What am I going to do?” He asked Archie. “I’m scaring her because I’m freaking out. What am I going to do when the baby is here? What if I flake out? What if I can’t handle it?”** _

_ _

_ **“You won’t fuck up. Betty is one of my best friends. You are too, you’re my brother. But if you flake out I’ll never forgive you, she doesn’t deserve that. You should be in there right now, holding Betty’s hand and telling her it’s all going to be okay.” Archie wasn’t playing any games.** _

_ _

_ **"I'm making it worse. You heard her Archie."** _

_ _

_ **"Get your ass in there, now's not the time to panic. You've had 9 months." Archie was sick of it.** _

_ _

_ **Betty’s contractions were getting very close together.** _

_ _

_ **“Should I call your mom?” Veronica asked Betty.** _

_ _

_ **“No! Do not call my mother.” Betty groaned.** _

_ _

_ **“I think you’ll want her there.” Veronica said softly.** _

_ _

_ **“No.” Betty growled. “I do not want her there. She’ll get all cynical and she’ll tell me shit that I really just don’t want to hear right now.” Betty wanted to start crying. It hurt and she was tired. She closed her eyes, and felt someone sit on the bed next to her. She felt a hand squeeze hers. She opened her eyes and Jughead was sitting beside her.** _

_ _

_ **“I’m sorry about scaring you.” He whispered. “It’s all going to be okay.”** _

_ _

_ **“Jughead, I don’t know exactly when she can be admitted to the hospital, but her contractions are only a few minutes apart now.” Veronica sighed.** _

_ _

_ **“Are you ready? It’s baby time.” Jughead kissed Betty’s forehead. Jughead carried the hospital bag to the car, and held Betty’s hand as she waddled out to the car, stopping when she had a contraction. She and Jughead sat in the back seat whilst Veronica and Archie drove them to the hospital.** _

_ _

_ **Archie clutched the steering wheel and went as fast as the speed limit would allow.** _

_ _

_ **Veronica was in the front seat, checking in with the hospital to let them know they were coming.** _

_ _

_ **Betty was in the back, digging into a stress ball that her doctor recommonded.** _

_ _

_ **Jughead was sitting beside Betty. He was holding her hand and trying his best to remain calm.** _

_ _

_ **"Jughead you're scaring me stop freaking me out." Betty snapped. "How far away are we from the hospital?"** _

_ _

_ **"5 minutes." Archie said from the front seat.** _

_ _

_ **"I want this to be over." Betty whispered to Jughead.** _

_ _

_ **"I know, it won't be too much longer."** _

_ _

_ **They arrived at the hospital, and Betty was immediately taken to the delivery room. They should have arrived earlier, a disgruntled nurse huffed as Betty was admitted.** _

_ _

_ **In the blink of an eye, Betty was on bed, ready to bring their child into the world.Jughead sat beside her, holding her hand. She was squeezing it tight, extremely tight, but Jughead didn't care.** _

_ _

_ **It wasn't long until they heard a cry. It was loud.** _

_ _

_ **"It's a boy!" The midwife announced.** _

_ _

_ **Betty was so happy that she wanted to cry.** _

_ _

_ **Jughead was so happy that he actually did cry.** _

_ _

_ **As soon as the baby was laid on Betty's chest he wept like his son.** _

_ _

_ **"Like father like son." Betty giggled softly. The baby was then given to Jughead. He felt his body go weak.** _

_ _

_ **"Don't be scared Jug, you'll be okay." Betty said in a gentle voice. He looked down in his arms. The bundle was still screaming. He tried to say something, but he was getting choked up.** _

_ _

_ **Betty was moved into her hospital room. She and the baby were cleaned up, and were ready for visitors. Veronica and Archie were in first.** _

_ _

_ **They gasped at the sight of the baby.** _

_ _

_ **"He's adorable." Veronica cooed. "He looks so much like the both of you, but I see the most of Jughead. Can I hold?" Betty careful gave Veronica the baby, being very careful of his head.** _

_ _

_ **"Oh Archie! Can we have one? Look how cute he is!" Veronica begged.** _

_ _

_ **"No." Archie shook his head. "We're not having a baby right now."** _

_ _

_ **"Did it hurt?" Veronica whispered to Betty.** _

_ _

_ **"Yeah, a lot. It's worth it though." Betty said as admired her baby boy.** _

_ _

_ **"Do you have a name?" Archie asked.** _

_ _

_ **"Not yet. We're still trying to decide." Jughead sighed.** _

_ _

_ **Betty and Jughead had many visitors that day. Kevin, Cheryl and Toni, Polly and the twins, Reggie, and FP and Jellybean.** _

_ _

_ **It was getting close to the end of visiting hours, when Betty heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see Alice in the doorway.** _

_ _

_ **"I'm your mother and you didn't think to tell me that you went into labour?" Alice muttered.** _

_ _

_ **"I didn't want to deal with you and your sly comments." Betty said under her breath. Alice looked hurt.** _

_ _

_ **"Is that what you think of me?" Alice asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Betty I'm sorry. I thought I was getting better with that."** _

_ _

_ **"No mom." Betty was beginning to cry now too. "Of course that's not what I think about you. I love you, mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."** _

_ _

_ **Alice began to approach the bed.** _

_ _

_ **"Can I hold?" Betty gently gave her son to her mother. "Where's Jughead?"** _

_ _

_ **"We left a few things at home in the rush earlier, he's just run home to get them."** _

_ _

_ **They sat there in silence.** _

_ _

_ **"I see so much of Jughead in him." Alice laughed to herself. "I wonder if she'll have his jet black hair."** _

_ _

_ **"Jett." Betty whispered. Jughead walked into the room, stunned to see Alice.** _

_ _

_ **"Jett." Betty said to Jughead. "That's what we should name him."** _

_ _

_ **"Jett Jones." Jughead grinned. "I like it."** _

_ _

_ **Alice got up and left a few minute later, leaving the new parents alone. Jughead was holding Jett in his arms. The sight made Betty cry happy tears. She took a photo so she could remeber the moment forever.** _

_ _

"It was one of the best days of my life." Jughead said as he messed with Jett's hair.

"What about me?" Delilah pouted.

"Of course Delilah, the day you were born was another one of the best days of our lives." Betty beamed. Delilah turned the page, and instantly she was attracted to a photo in the corner.


	3. Broken arm

Delilah turned the page, and instantly she was attracted to a photo in the corner. She turned her head and scrucnhed up her nose. 

"What's that?" She asked Jughead. The photo was blurry, even Jughead struggled to see what it was. He held up the photo album to Betty. 

"Wasn't that when Delilah broke her arm?" Betty squinted her eyes. 

"Ohhh." Jughead, Delilah, and Jett chorused. 

_ **It was the early morning on July 4th. Betty, Jughead, Jett, and Delilah were over at the Andrews' house to celebrate. It was 90 degrees out and it was only 11:30 in the morning. A 3-year-old Delilah and Brynn Andrews were playing in a kiddie pool while a 6-year-old Jett and an 5-year-old Freddie Andrews were playing with Vegas the II. Archie and Jughead were hauling things in from the Jones' car and Betty and Veronica were making drinks for the adults. All of the children were covered in layers and layers of sunscreen. The remains of Archie's childhood treehouse sat in a tree above. ** _

_ **The 4th of July was a difficult time for the bunch. The passing of Fred Andrews would never be forgotten. ** _

_ **Cheryl, Toni, and Ruby were to arrive fashionably late, according to Cheryl. ** _

_ **The sun was blazing hot. The parents were sitting out on the newly renovated patio enjoying the cool breeze from the fan above. ** _

_ **"Brynn looks very cute Veronica." Bety said as she observed Brynn's ruffled amethyst colored bathing suit and mathing hair bow, designed by Veronica herself. ** _

_ **"Thanks, it was exhausting trying to put it together. I didn't have as much time as I used to. Designing was so much eaiser when she was a baby." Veronica sighed. ** _

_ **"I miss having a little baby I could hold. Delilah is so independent. She very rarely like hugs." Betty said sadly. ** _

_ **"Would you have another one?" Veronica asked Betty and Jughead. ** _

_ **"No, no, no, we're done." Jughead shook his head. ** _

_ **"What do you mean we're done? We've never had the conversation." Betty snapped. ** _

_ **"Let's have this conversation later." Jughead whispered. ** _

_ **"No, Jughead. I don't understand why you have suddenly decided for the both of us that we're not having any more kids." Betty was getting fired up. ** _

_ **Before Jughead could respond, there was a shrill scream. ** _

_ **"Ruby Antonia Topaz-Blossom!" Cheryl screeched. "Do not run onto the road like that. You know that you're supposed to hold someone's hand when you cross the road." ** _

_ **Around the corner came Cheryl, Toni, and Ruby. Ruby was cluthing Toni for dear life and sobbed into her chest. ** _

_ **"What happened?" Veronica gasped. ** _

_ **"She dropped her hat on the road and went to grab it, not realising that a car was coming. Cheryl ran and pulled her out of the way." Toni was stroking Ruby's firey orange curls. "She'll be okay, she's just a little shaken." ** _

_ **"Wow you can cut the tension in here with a knife." Cheryl gasped. "What happened?" ** _

_ **"Betty and Jughead were talking about a third a kid." Archie said before taking a swig of beer. ** _

_ **"I knew you'd have a third child, about time too." Cheryl grinned. ** _

_ **"Not that type of conversation." Veronica whispered under her breath. ** _

_ **"Oh." Toni and Cheryl said in unision. ** _

_ **Betty's blood was boiling. She was angry at Jughead for making that decision without consulting her first. She was so angry in fact she marched right off into the house. Jughead hung his head forward. ** _

_ **"Are you going after her Jones?" Toni asked him. ** _

_ **"Yeah." He groaned. He heard sobs coming from the kitchen. ** _

_ **"Betty, I'm sorry. I was caught off guard." He sighed. ** _

_ **"No, you know exactly whay you want." She hissed. ** _

_ **"Betty calm down. I haven't given any thought to it." ** _

_ **"Calm down? Really Jughead? Calm down?" Betty scoffed. ** _

_ **"Betty can we not do this right now. Archie needs us." ** _

_ **"Yeah and I needed you." Betty snapped. As soon as she said that, there was screaming from outside. Betty and Jughead ran out to see Delilah on the grass. Up in the tree were Jett and Freddie, with Brynn at the foot of the tree. Delilah's arm was bent where it shouldn't be. ** _

_ **"What happened?" Jughead asked in a panic. Jett and Freddie climbed down from the tree carefully. ** _

_ **"Jett said that we couldn't climb the tree so Delilah climbed it." Brynn sobbed into her fathers leg. ** _

_ **"Oh my God Jug! What do I do? Do we move her?" Betty was on the verge of tears. ** _

_ **"We need an ambulance to Elm Street! A three year old fell out of a tree." Toni was on the phone to a 911 responder. ** _

_ **"I'm sorry dad!" Jett screamed. ** _

_ **"Just shut up Jett! I don't want to talk to you right now." Betty snapped. ** _

_ **"They're saying to elevate her arm." Toni yelled over the children. As soon as they touched her arm, Delilah let out a blood curdling scream. ** _

_ **"Okay new plan, the kids need to go inside." Veronica announced, leading the children inside. ** _

_ **"I don't feel well." Delilah mumbled. ** _

_ **"She's concussed." Toni told the responder. There was a lot of screaming and crying, but the paramedics finally arrived. It was a blur, they moved Delilah onto a stretcher and moved her into the ambulance. ** _

_ **"Who's riding in the ambulance?" The paramedics asked. ** _

_ **"You go Betty, I'll meet you there." Jughead said. Betty climbed into the ambulance with the paramedics and they drove at top speed to Riverdale General. Delilah cried, a lot. Big salty tears rolled down her cheeks and it hurt Betty to see her baby in so much pain. ** _

_ **Back at the Andrews house, everyone was in a panic. Jett was crying. ** _

_ **"I've got to get to the hospital, can you look after Jett for me?" Jughead said to all the adults. ** _

_ **"Of course, go ahead." They all replied. Jughead ran to the front of the house, Jett was at his heels. ** _

_ **"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't know she would fall. I told that girls can't climb trees." He sobbed. Jughead wanted to yell at him. He wanted to tell him how irresponsible he was. But seeing his son sobbing at how worried he was for his sister, it broke his heart. It reminded him of the time that Jellybean had followed him onto the frozen over sweetwater river and fell in when she was 4, and he was 10. He knew that yelling at him wouldn't do any good. ** _

_ **"I know you're sorry Jett. I've got to go to the hospital, stay here. You're okay, I'm not going to yell at you." Jughead tried to remain calm infront of his son, but inside he was trying not to cry himself. ** _

_ **"Mommy will." He gulped. ** _

_ **"I will try to talk to your mom, okay?" Jughead sighed. The boy nodded ans ran back into the house. Jughead jumped in the car and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. ** _

_ **The paramedics, doctors, and nurses worked fast when they got to the hospital. They took her straight to get X-rayed. Jughead met them outside the x-ray room. ** _

_ **"How is she?" Jughead asked Betty. ** _

_ **"She's still concussed. The doctors are putting her in a room and want her to stay overnight for observation because she's so young." She said shakily. ** _

_ **"I'll stay with her tonight, you go home." Jughead suggested. ** _

_ **"No, are you kidding? I'll stay with her." Betty snapped. ** _

_ **"I think you should go home and be with Jett. He thinks you're going to yell at him." ** _

_ **"You bet I am Jug, what was he thinking?" Betty grumbled. ** _

_ **"Betty, it wasn't his fault. I spoke to him before I left. He told her not to do it. You know what Delilah is like, she didn't listen to him." Jughead said softly. ** _

_ **"Okay, I'll be with him tonight." Betty whispered. ** _

_ **"You can be with Delilah now." The doctor announced. When they walked in, Delilah was lying on a bed. Her eyes were open, and she was staring into space. ** _

_ **"We sedated her." They said. There was still tension between them, so not a lot was said. A few hours later and Delilah was coming to. She was in pain, and wasn't her self. She sat on Jughead's lap, which was highly uncommon for her. She buried her face into Jughead's shirt. ** _

_ **"It's getting late Jug, I better go get Jett. I'll talk to you later." She kissed Delilah's forehead and left. Betty felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want to leave her there. ** _

_ **When she arrived at the Andrew's house, she saw Jett in the front window. All the colour drained from his face. When she knocked on the door, everyone was there. ** _

_ **"Is Delilah okay?" Freddie asked in a small voice. ** _

_ **"She sure is Freddie." Betty gave him a small smile. ** _

_ **"Where is she?" Archie asked her. ** _

_ **"She and Jughead are at the hospital. They're keeping her for observation." ** _

_ **"B, Jett can stay here with if you want to be with Delilah." Veronica offered. ** _

_ **"No, no it's fine. Thank you. I need to have a talk with Jett." Betty said. They said goodbye, and drove home. They were both silent. When they got to the house. Betty sat Jett down in the living room. ** _

_ **"I'm sorry mommy." Jett cried. ** _

_ **"Jett, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm sorry that I told you to shut up. I was stressed about your sister." Betty said gently. They made up and Betty put on a movie on Netflix. He fell asleep soon after, so Betty texted Jughead. ** _

_ **She sent him a text; "How is she". ** _

_ **He sent her back a photo which she couldn't make out anything in, and she gave him a call. ** _

_ **"I can't see anything in the photo Jug." She sighed. ** _

_ **"Sorry, she's fine." Jughead said. "Can I ask about why you were so offended by what I said this morning? You not pregnant are you?" ** _

_ **"No I'm not. I don't know why I got so upset. I think I was just mad because we didn't talk about this. I mean, do you really not want anymore kids?" Betty asked. ** _

_ **"I don't know. Right now I'm happy that it's just the four of us. Maybe one day in the future I'll want another, but right now I'm happy with just us." Jughead mumbled. ** _

_ **"Yeah, one day. But not right now." She grinned to herself. "I should probably get Jett to bed. I love you." ** _

_ **"I love you too." ** _

"And then Stella was born." Delilah added. 

"And then Stella was born." Jughead repeated. "You stopped climbing trees for a while, didn't you?" 

"I don't want to break my arm again that hurt." Delilah pulled a face. 

"Why did you include that photo mom?" Jett asked Betty. 

"We didn't really have any other photo's." Betty sighed. Jett pointed to a photo beside it. 

"When was that?" Delilah asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests for memories are greatly appreciated!


End file.
